Blood Bonds
by Ginomo
Summary: As Worf and prepares to marry Martok's daughter, his position in the House of Martok becomes more solidified. This causes Martok's son Drex to question where he stands within his own family. Meanwhile, Worf must deal with the choice he made regarding his brother Kurn years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Bonds **

**By Ginomo**

A continuation of my story "Honor Gives Little Comfort" (though you don't have to read that one to understand this.) As Worf and prepares to marry Martok's daughter, his position in the House of Martok becomes more solidified. This causes Martok's son Drex to question where he stands within his own family. Meanwhile, Worf must deal with the choice he made regarding his brother Kurn years ago.

**CHAPTER 1**

_Deep Space Nine- 2374_

Jadzia Dax could feel her husband turn over next to her in the bed they now shared. It had been a long time since Dax shared a bed with someone on a regular basis, not since Torias Dax and his wife Nilani. Worf usually slept soundly but tonight he'd flipped over about a dozen times, grunting and groaning each time.

"Hey," she whispered groggily, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Worf responded quickly. He was obviously wide awake, "Go back to sleep."

"I will if you do. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Jadzia sighed, "Here's where you insist nothing is wrong but I keep pushing until you finally admit it. Why don't we just skip to the end?"

She was right. And deep down, Worf really _did _want to talk about it, "It is my brother."

Worf had two brothers. Jadzia knew of both but had only met one, his Klingon brother Kurn. The other, his human brother Nikolai, lived in isolation with a pre-warp civilization he'd joined and had a family with years ago, "Which one?"

Worf let out a slow, pained breath, "Kurn."

Jadzia swallowed, "What's going on?"

Worf was quiet for a while as he stared up at the bulkhead, "I think that perhaps… perhaps we made a mistake."

"Why do you think that?" she asked gently.

"When Kurn came to DS9 he said to me that my life was 'soft and comfortable.' That I made decisions that affected him while I lived hidden away in the safety of Starfleet," Worf paused, "And he was right. I made the choice to oppose Gowron and Kurn paid the price. Then I made the choice to take Kurn's life from him and now mine is flourishing. I am part of a proud House again, I have a career in Starfleet while getting to serve on the Rotarran, and I have you. He doesn't even have his name."

"Kurn came to you asking for death. If he'd been willing to see things through then he could be enjoying the good fortune that's come your way, but he was not. Thanks to you, he at least he has a chance at living some kind of life."

Worf clearly was not in the mood for logic and reason, "He does not even have his own name"

"He has a _new _name along with a whole new life. He could be doing great for all we know."

Worf's guilt was not so easily assuaged, "When I had nothing to offer him this choice made sense. But now…"

"So what do you want to do? Turn his new world upside down by revealing the truth? Bring him to Martok and ask if he can join his House too? Sirella would love that."

One thing Worf was certain of was that Martok would never understand all this. What Worf did to Kurn was far too "human" for the General to accept. And if Worf couldn't make Kurn a part of Worf's new life then Jadzia was right, there'd be no reason to go upsetting his. But that didn't make the gnawing feeling in his gut go away.

"I will have to live with the choice we made for my brother. But that does not mean that I don't regret having to make the choice in the first place. And now that my life has gone down a different path, it makes the regret that much more palpable."

Jadzia knew there was no use trying to get through to him when he got like this. He was determined to be upset and she had to just let him be. Dax leaned over and kissed her husband's forehead, "You've got to at least get some rest. If not for yourself then for me."

Worf stood from the bed, "You sleep. Perhaps a little mok'bara will help me relax my mind."

Jadzia nodded, then turned back over. In seconds, her heavy eyelids drifted closed.

Worf went into the main room of their quarters and began the meditative exercises that he'd done for years. Unfortunately, tonight it wasn't working. He glanced over to the shelf and poured himself a drink instead, tossing it back in one large gulp. He closed his eyes for a moment and when they opened, they rested on his computer terminal.

Before he knew it, Worf was downing another glass and looking up Rodek, son of Noggra in the Klingon Civilian Database.

* * *

_Klingon Homeworld- 2377_

Worf had been living on starships and space stations for so long that he'd forgotten how much he loved open space. He had it as a small child living on Khitomer, then when his adoptive family took him first to Gault and then to Earth. Now he had it again at his new home in the Ketha lowlands of the Klingon Homeworld. And even more than that, he had a par'machkai to share his home with.

The sun was beginning to ascend over the horizon. Anderel stirred in bed and found that the other side, which had been occupied the night before, was empty now. She sat up; the sun was rising, which meant that Worf was awake already. She stretched before standing and heading toward the window. Sure enough, he was outside engaging in sunrise mok'bara, something that had become a favorite activity of his. Anderel stood there watching him, and a smile came over her. A little more than a week ago when they were on Bajor, they took the Klingon Oath of Marriage. Worf was to be her husband and she couldn't be happier.

Anderel decided to join him outside, but not before replicating a hot cup of raktajino. She watched as her par'machkai moved fluidly; his eyes closed and his muscles taut. They had been isolated in their own world this past week. She had not been back to her professorship at the university and Worf had not been to the consulate since they'd returned from Bajor. Anderel knew this couldn't last forever as much as she wanted it to.

It was as if Worf could feel her presence. He opened his eyes and there she was, standing in the doorway watching him exercise. She wasn't the morning person that he was which reminded him of Jadzia. She also did not start the day without her raktajino, which also reminded him of Jadzia. He walked toward her, "Good morning," his voice was like music as it rumbled deep in his chest.

"You didn't have to stop on my account," Anderel said, "I enjoy watching you."

"One day I'm going to drag you out of bed to exercise with me."

Anderel took a long sip of coffee, "Perhaps, but not today."

They both went back inside; Worf went straight for the replicator and ordered his morning (and noon, and night) drink; prune juice, chilled. She smiled to herself as he did it; many Klingons would find Worf's affinity for certain Federation things off-putting, but to Anderel it was endearing. The way he balanced the duality of his life was fascinating to her, which was somewhat ironic for a woman who spent her life studying Klingon culture and history. Plus, she really liked having a Federation replicator at her disposal.

Worf sat down at his console and began going through his messages, "I am going to have to go to the First City today," he began, and then looked up at Anderel, "We should go together, before your break from the university is over."

Anderel was quiet for a moment, she knew what Worf meant and she wasn't quite ready for that, "I would like to get some more of my things brought in and organized before—"

"Why do you not want to tell your parents about us?" Worf asked bluntly. "They know that we are together. Marriage is the logical next step."

"I never said that."

"You do not have to," Worf lowered his voice, "I know you."

"It is not what you think," Anderel said, shaking her head, "I am proud to be mated to you, and my parents already know that. My mother," she sighed, "My mother will want to turn this into an _event_, a way to show off to her friends, or more importantly, her enemies. And that would be the case no matter who I marry."

"The marriage of the daughter of the Chancellor is an event that should be celebrated. As someone who prides herself in knowledge of Klingon tradition, I'd think you would be looking forward to it."

"You know," she began as she sat down on the couch, "According to tradition we are already married. In the days of Kahless the Oath was all that was needed. It was the nobles who began the formalities."

Having a wedding filled with all the pageantry and spectacle of Klingon nobility was what Worf had wanted with Jadzia, but due to circumstances could not have. And, it probably wasn't fitting for a marriage to a Trill anyway. But now he could have all that, and with a Klingon bride at his side. Sirella wasn't the only one who'd want to make an event of this marriage.

"Tell me, since we are already both members of the same House, how do we proceed?"

Anderel's tone changed; now they were talking about the kind of tradition that interested her, "Well, it makes things simpler. Instead of one of us having to request permission to join the other's house and having to undergo the trials along with it, we request permission to marry from the leaders of our house- my parents."

"And do you think they will grant it?"

She laughed, "Mother will grudgingly, but Father will wholeheartedly. Once we are married you become a blood member of the family in direct line to the leaders- no different than my brother or myself."

Worf suddenly felt a sense of conflict at the idea. Being asked to join the House of Martok years ago was one of the greatest honors of his life. But it also meant that he put aside his true self and the House of Mogh. And now with this, he would through Anderel become a blood son of Martok's, in essence completely leaving Mogh behind. And Kurn. Though he thought of his brother often he'd not even told Anderel, or Martok for that matter, about him. And what did he say if he did tell her? The truth? What would she think? Even though it was done and there should be no room for regret in the heart of a Klingon, not a day went by where Worf didn't question whether or not he'd done the right thing. And now as he found himself rising even higher, he wondered if he did right by Kurn and if Anderel could ever understand.

"Are you alright?"

Worf snapped back to reality, having not even noticed that Anderel had come over to where he sat at the desk and put her arm around his shoulder, "Yes, yes, I am fine," he looked back down at his display and then up at her, "We go to them today," he said definitively.

"Yes," she sighed, "Today."

* * *

The servants in the home of the Chancellor and his wife were busy preparing the dining room for the evening meal. Worf wasn't the only one who'd recently acquired a new place to live; Sirella had her eye on of the largest, most opulent homes in the First City since Martok took over the Council. When this one became available, Sirella had to have it. And, as usual, Martok could deny his wife nothing.

Darok, Martok's faithful servant from his days as fleet commander on Deep Space Nine, had found a new role coordinating the household with Sirella. It kept him employed and out of Martok's hair. When Worf and Anderel arrived he led them into the house. They had to first pass through the great entry hall where on the walls hung life sized portraits of Martok on one side and Sirella on the other. She'd had them done by one of the most popular Klingon artists on the Homeworld.

"Mother certainly is enjoying this new lifestyle of hers," Anderel whispered to Worf as they entered the dining room, which was much more like a banquet hall. The table seemed to go on and on, it looked like it could seat at least 2 dozen. Darok took them to the head where four settings had been arranged.

"The Chancellor and The Lady will be with you shortly."

They sat next to one another and Worf took it all in, "This is glorious, absolutely magnificent," he said, clearly in awe of the home- which was more of a palace than a house."

Anderel rolled her eyes, "It's ridiculous. What would two people need with a place like this?"

"To establish our position among the other nobles and council members, of course." Sirella entered the room upon hearing her daughter's comment, "I thought you'd appreciate the classic architecture; it dates back to the 4th dynasty."

"I think classic architecture is more Worf's interest than my own," Anderel said sarcastically.

Worf stood respectfully as she entered and lowered his eyes in reverence. "I think it is a wonderful home, befitting of the position you and the Chancellor now hold in the empire."

"Thank you," she said as she sat across from them, "Your father will be along in a moment. I think he gets lost around here sometimes," she paused, "I hear that you have acquired a home of your own, Worf?"

"Yes," Worf answered nervously, not sure if now was the time to say that it was to be he and Anderel's home, "A home with a sizable piece of land in the Ketha Lowlands."

"Ketha?" Sirella frowned, "Why in the world would you want to live there?"

Anderel interjected, "It was my idea. It's where Father is from and I love it there. The pretentiousness of many of those who live in the First City is more than I can bear."

Sirella narrowed her eyes, she knew that she'd just been insulted by her own daughter, but chose to ignore it, "And why are you the one choosing where the Ambassador lives?"

And there it was. _Time to stop being snotty to Mother_, Anderel said to herself. Her stomach began to clench; where was her father?

As if he could read her thoughts, the Chancellor barreled into the room, "It should not take a man 10 minutes to cross his own home. I was raised in Ketha where my family shared a proud home half the size of this dining room."

"It only takes you that long because you get lost," Sirella said, "And we were just talking about Ketha. Worf apparently has a home there, at the advice of our daughter."

"Really?" Martok took a seat at the head of the table and leaned towards them, "So, Worf, why would your home be any concern of my daughter's?"

Worf looked to Anderel, who took a deep breath. As the blood member of the House, it was her duty to present the news to Martok and Sirella. Under the table she took his hand in hers and squeezed it, "Worf and I have taken the Oath of Marriage," she began, "And as the leaders of our House we ask that you look favorably upon our union and that you, Mother, would perform our wedding ceremony."

Martok pounded the table with excitement, "Well it's about time! Of course, of course!" then, remembering his place, Martok turned to his wife, "That is, unless you have objections, my lady."

Sirella had plenty, but she knew she was outnumbered. Martok loved Worf and now Anderel did as well. Her eyes met with Worf's for a brief moment; they had been down this road together with Jadzia and she knew that he would not back down. Sirella sat poised in her chair, her voice remained as calm and even as ever, "I have no objections. My husband has always thought very highly of you Worf, and I respect that. You have done a great many honorable deeds for the good of this House. You have earned your place as one of us."

"Mistress, I am more honored by your words than you can know," Worf said sincerely, "Thank you."

At that moment the servants began bringing dinner out. Martok was beaming, "You were taking so long I was beginning to think that my daughter would grow tired of you."

"Oh no," Anderel said, looking fondly at Worf, "Not at all."

"Well, then, this is as good a time as any to tell you _my_ intentions," Martok took a swig from his cup of blood wine, "Worf, once you and my daughter are married, I plan to formally name you _yaS cha'DIch_ of the House of Martok."

Sirella dropped her fork. Anderel's mouth fell open and Worf's blinked his eyes in disbelief, "Sir, I, I do not know what to say…"

"Neither do I," Sirella said angrily, "Is this not something you should have discussed with me first?"

"You have your domain and I have mine," Martok replied.

"Yes, but we also have a son-"

Martok cut her off, "You just said yourself that Worf has done many honorable deeds for this House. I can think of no one better to lead it when I cross the river of blood. So, what do you say? Will you accept?"

"Of course. With great honor, I accept."

The two men stood and locked forearms in the traditional Klingon manner. Martok was laughing and beaming, as was Worf. Yet both Anderel and Sirella sat quietly looking down at their plates in utter disbelief that Martok had just given his son Drex's birthright away to Worf.

* * *

The next day while Worf was at the Federation Embassy, Anderel headed to the Council Chambers to speak with her father. She had not said much to Worf the night before, mostly because he couldn't stop going on and on about this being a dream come true for him. She had to talk to Martok and find out why he was doing this before it got too far out of hand.

"Daughter! As always I am pleased to see you. I could use a break from the council session, there's nothing but posturing going on today anyway," He led her into his office, "Come in, sit with your father."

He sat, but she remained standing, "Why did you not come to me with this first? Worf is my par'machkai, you should have told me before announcing it to everyone."

Martok was confused, "What? What are you talking about?"

"You cannot make Worf _yaS cha'DIc_h."

His confusion deepened, "I expected dissension from your mother, but not you. I would think you of all people would be thrilled."

She shook her head, "Father, you are not thinking this through. I know how highly you think of Worf. I know what he has meant to you. But this, this is a mistake. This is not for him."

Martok stood, paced a bit and then leaned against the edge of his desk and crossed his arms, "You are telling me you don't think the man you plan to marry is capable of running a House?"

Anderel sighed, "I love Worf, more than I ever thought I could love anyone. But I also know Worf and accept him for who he is. He wants this badly; but for him it is more an ideal than a reality. He wants desperately to fit in with other Klingons, to be accepted and revered. But that part of him that is of the Federation is never going to go away. What if he has to choose between the Empire and the Federation again? What then? What would become of all you have built and all those who have become part of this House?"

"Worf would not side against the Empire."

"He has done it before." She stated plainly.

Martok shook his head, "No, you are mistaken. There are none more honorable than Worf."

"I'm not questioning his honor, or his prowess in battle. But as much as he wants to be, he is not of this world. At least not _only _of this world. His loyalties are and will always be divided. Those are not the qualities of the next leader of this House."

"He would be upset to hear you say these things."

Anderel paused, "Perhaps. But I would be remiss as your daughter if I did not."

"So if what you're saying is true, that means you are willing to marry a man you think is disloyal to the Empire."

"I did not say disloyal, just divided. And it's quite honestly not fair to put him in a position that would test that."

Martok walked around the desk to his chair, "What is done is done. I cannot take back what I offered, and truthfully I have no desire to. Worf becoming your husband means that I can officially put him in the place he has earned through his loyalty to me. A loyalty that has been unmatched by _anyone _else, I might add."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "This is about Drex, isn't it? Doing this is only going to drive the two of you further apart, you know."

It was rare that Martok was cross with his daughter, but right now he could feel his anger rising at the mere mention of his son, "Your brother has made it clear that he wants no place at my side. He spends his time building up his own name, he cares nothing of ours."

"Did you even ask him? He is bound to find out about this sooner or later and when he does-"

Martok angrily pounded the table, "I am still the head of this House, regardless of what you and your mother seem to think. I have spoken my mind on the subject and that is the end of it. I do not expect to hear about this again from you."

Her eyes locked with his in silent defiance. Without breaking her gaze, she replied, "Yes, Father."

* * *

_Klingon Homeworld- 2370_

"I don't like that you are going alone, Martok. You are not as young as you used to be."

General Martok grunted, "None of us are. If it is my time to cross the river of blood then so be it. Either I will bring home a bear or a bear will bring me home. That is what makes it sporting."

Sirella watched as her husband gathered his belongings in the small bedroom they shared in their modest home, "I do not know why you insist on doing this. You are barely home and then you are off to traipse through the forest hunting for no reason."

Martok didn't even look at her. This was their little routine before every one of his hunting trips, "You know why. I've only got another week or two before saber bear go into hibernation. I got back as fast as I could so that I didn't miss it."

"I imagine they are easier to catch when they're sleeping."

Martok smirked at her attempted humor.

Sirella took a breath before stepping out on a limb, "You should take Drex with you."

That did get him to look at her. Martok glowered angrily, "Don't start this again, woman."

"And why not? You go on this hunting trip every year to honor your father. Yet you do not bother taking your own son? Where is the honor in that?"

"I'd rather take Anderel," Martok muttered.

Sirella came over to her husband and placed her hand on his arm, "Do this, if not for him then for me. It pains me to see the two of you at odds. He is our only son and will eventually be the head of this House. If he is not the man he should be then teach him."

Martok had not been able to deny Sirella a single thing since he met her all those years ago. Especially when she was right. He nodded, "Tell him to ready his things."

* * *

Drex, son of Martok, had never wanted to accompany his father on his nostalgia filled hunting trips. When his mother called him and insisted that he go, he wanted to say no. But he'd never been able to say no to his mother, even though he knew she was lying when she said that Martok really wanted him there. Now he was out in the middle of nowhere, climbing Kang's Summit in search of a bear to kill. He'd left the company of a very beautiful and very willing young lady to be here.

Martok walked ahead of his son, hacking through the foliage to clear a path for the two of them. They walked in silence yet Martok's mind was racing. Where had he gone wrong with the boy? When he was young, he idolized his father. Martok wanted nothing more than to make him proud. That his father died before seeing the man Martok had become was his greatness sadness.

His own son, however, wanted nothing to do with him. Martok knew Drex would much rather be somewhere in the city, drinking and showing off at a bar or getting his perfectly managed hair and mustache trimmed. He liked nice things and even more than that, he like impressing people with his nice things. In that way, he was just like his mother.

Martok suddenly stopped in his tracks and held up his hand.

"What is it?" Drex asked.

"Quiet!" Martok snapped, his own voice much louder then Drex's had been. He saw his father close his eyes and draw in a slow breath, "That way."

Up on a ridge above them was a stirring in the trees. Drex could barely make out the form but there was definitely something there. Drex began to take steps to get into the kill position. If he could get the bear himself his father would be impressed. Plus, it meant this would be over before he had to spend a night out here.

"No!" Martok whispered hoarsely, "You have to get downwind!"

Drex ignored him. A stupid bear couldn't tell which way the wind was blowing. Drex kept going, creeping slowly and raising the crossbow as he did, "I can get him."

Martok groaned as silently as he could at his son's ignorance. They needed to get better position. One wrong move and the bear would-

The bear's head snapped up and turned quickly. He was staring right at Drex. Drex's hands fumbled the trigger of the antiquated weapon. The saber bear spotted the two men and begin to charge.

"Shoot!" Martok bellowed.

Drex was frozen with fear. The beast was gaining on him, faster than he thought something like that could run. Just then, a mek'leth came soaring through the air over his shoulder and lodged itself into the bear. The animal yelped but did not stop.

"Dammit!" Martok took out his disrupter and shot. The shot missed but it was enough to scare the animal. The bear turned and ran in the other direction, taking Martok's weapon with him."

Drex was panting furiously, the crossbow still cocked uselessly in his hands.

"Put that damn thing down," Martok growled, "I told you to wait!"

"I could have gotten him."

"Except you didn't, and you almost got us both killed. You don't go after a beast like that head on. You spot him and then you track him until he's vulnerable."

"That could take days!"

"Yes it could. You're always trying to take the easy way out of things," Martok spat.

"This is ridiculous," Drex threw down the weapon, "We don't _need _to hunt."

"Fool!" Martok pushed his son to the ground and delicately picked up the crossbow, "This is older than both of us. It belonged to my grandfather and has killed countless beasts over the generations."

"Maybe that's why it wouldn't fire."

"You don't know what you're talking about. I should have never given it to you."

"You shouldn't have made me come!" Drex stood, brushing the dirt away from his pants and picking leaves out of his hair.

The two men continued to argue, their voices carrying over the summit. Any animal within 5 kelicams would know to steer clear. There was, however, another predator out there with them. One that had been watching General Martok since he left his home the day before. This predator had no intention of killing him and was instead learning a great deal just watching the father and son interact. The solids' familial relationships were peculiar, but he realized that this one could be used to his advantage. Night was soon to fall and that's when he would make his move.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I hope the time jumps weren't confusing. The first scene takes place right after Worf and Jadzia's wedding. The second is 3 years later when Worf is on the Homeworld as Ambassador. The last scene is several years before Worf and Martok meet in the Dominion prison camp. I've been working on this one off and on for the last six years but I think I finally have handle on where I want it to go. Here's hoping it doesn't take me that long to finish! Please take a moment and tell me what you think. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Drex, son of Martok, had only seen his father twice since he returned from the Dominion prison camp years. The first time had been at the request of his mother Sirella. When all Martok did was talk about the greatness of the Starfleet Klingon Worf, Drex knew he need not bother returning anytime soon. The second time was when Martok was installed as Chancellor. Drex figured it could be of some personal benefit to make it known that he was the Chancellor's son, but once again the man of the hour was Worf.

So it came as no surprise when Drex got the message from his mother that Worf was to become the leader of the House of Martok upon his father's death, a position that was rightfully Drex's by birth. Since his older sister Anderel was marrying Worf, he could claim what should have been Drex's through her. What did surprise him when was Sirella showed up at his home shortly thereafter.

"My son," she said warmly, embracing him in a way that only a mother could, "How have you been?"

"The same as I was when we spoke," Drex replied cautiously, "What brings you here Mother?"

"This is quite a home you have," she commented aimlessly as she entered, "I should come to see you more often."

Drex lived in the largest city of the Mek'rovak region of Q'onoS and had done very well for himself over the years. Both the Cardassian and Dominion wars had been good to him and as a result he had a small personal fleet of Birds of Prey (drafted to the Defense Force whenever needed, of course), a sizable amount of land and a home whose opulence made Sirella proud. If Anderel got her sense of simplicity from their father, then Drex got his excessiveness from their mother.

"Mother…"

"Can a mother not miss the company of her only son?"

A servant quietly brought a carafe of wine and two goblets. Sirella invited herself to sit, but Drex remained standing, "A mother, sure. But you, no."

Sirella narrowed her eyes, "Drex, do not be flippant."

"Just get on with it. You want me to challenge Worf for _yaS cha'DIch _don't you?_"_

"And you do not?"

"No, I do not," Drex replied, "Father made his choice long ago and I have moved on with my life. I wish he and the Ambassador all the best."

"I did not birth Worf and present him to Martok as a son an heir," Sirella began, "That was you. Everything we have done, everything we have worked for has been for you and your sister. Your father is only doing this because he thinks you don't care. Let him see that you want to be a part of this family. You have hardly even seen him since he returned to us."

Drex turned his eyes from his mother and walked to the other side of the room. He stood at the window and looked out, not saying a word.

Sirella proceed carefully, "What happened to your father was not your fault, Drex."

There was silence for a moment, "Does he know that?" Drex asked.

Sirella sighed, "Of course he does."

"Father was taken by a changeling while I slept right next to him."

"Drex—"

He interrupted her, "Like always, we had been arguing the day before. The changeling was probably listening to us the whole time. When we woke up that next morning, Father apologized to me. Can you believe that? I should have known something was going on then but I was so eager for his approval that I was blind to the absurdity of it. He talked to me, listened to me, asked me for advice and even made me his first officer. I fed the enemy all the information he needed just because I was desperate for my father's attention. And the changeling used my desperation to nearly destroy the Empire."

"That is all in the past. There is no reason to ever speak of that horrible time again, ever," Sirella said. She too was guilty of falling for the changeling's deception.

"What I need you to understand, Mother," Drex said firmly, "Is that I am no longer desperate."

Sirella looked up at her son, trying to think of what she could say to change his very well made up mind. She was coming up with nothing.

"Lady Sirella?"

Sirella's head turned to see a young woman standing in the doorway. Sirella put on her best smile, her solution had just entered the room.

"Ktana, I asked you to wait," there was a hint of annoyance in Drex's voice, "I'm almost finished here."

Sirella stood slowly, "Where are my manners for not asking about your wife, my own daughter? I came in here bothering after nonsense without thinking of the lady of the house!"

Drex nearly rolled his eyes at his mother's falsely sweet tone.

Ktana, Daughter of Woren, was always eager to please her husband's mother. She and Drex had been married for almost two years and to her dismay Drex chose to keep their distance from his family. But Sirella fascinated Ktana. When she heard her voice coming from the other room, Ktana couldn't help but come to speak to her, even if Drex had asked her to stay out of it. Sirella was everything Ktana hoped to be one day.

Ktana lowered her eyes respectfully, "It is an honor to have you in our home, my lady."

Sirella walked over to Ktana and embraced her warmly. As she did, Sirella could feel the firm roundness of Ktana's waist. She pulled away, looked down at her belly and then up to Ktana's face, "You are with child? Why did you not tell us?"

Drex could see his mother's wheels turning. He knew what was about to happen and he knew he was powerless to stop it, "I can think of a dozen reasons, Mother," he replied.

Sirella ignored Drex and focused her intention on Ktana. The young woman was grinning like a Klingon rarely did, "I have wanted to, but Drex was adamant that we wait for the right time to tell you. Are you pleased?"

"I am beyond words. You two must come to the First City at once, your father has to know about this. I will make the arrangements immediately, you will stay with us until your child's birth and we will celebrate him as an heir to the Empire!"

Ktana looked wide eyed at Sirella, "I am overwhelmed. Your generosity is more than I could ever hope to deserve."

"There is no way that I am living with you and father," Dex said flatly.

"Drex!" Ktana exclaimed, "I apologize, Lady Sirella. He has been away for awhile and not quite himself," Ktana said through gritted teeth, furious that Drex would turn down such an offer for their child.

"Then it is settled. Darok will contact you with the details," Sirella's eyes finally left Ktana and met with her son's. Drex could see right through her saccharine manipulation. He loved his mother and usually liked it when she got like this because it always benefited him. It wasn't as fun on this side of the game, though.

"It is settled," he said through gritted teeth of his own.

* * *

Martok sat at the head of his ridiculous dining table with the hopes of getting roaring drunk before this evening even began.

"How did I get here?" He said aloud as he took a gulp. This was not the life that he saw for himself all those years ago. Or was it? He had wanted to 'make something of himself' when he joined the Defense Force. He'd continuously worked as hard as he could to be a dutiful Soldier of the Empire and the fruits of those efforts kept raising him higher. First, it was a battlefield commission earned after being a civilian laborer. Then, the eventual command of his own ship. Fleet commander followed and General was not far behind that. After his imprisonment, things picked up steam even faster. He lead the Dominion War effort despite Gowron's best attempts to ruin him. And it all culminated in him leading the entire empire as Chancellor. Perhaps this was the inevitable conclusion to a life of doing one's best. Martok closed his eyes and took another drink.

"Father, can I speak with you please?"

Martok could barely hear his daughter's voice on the opposite side of the cavernous room.

"Of course," he pulled out the chair closest to him and Anderel sat, "What are you doing here already?"

"I wanted to talk to you before dinner," she sighed, "I am sorry for quarreling with you."

Martok lovingly patted his daughter's hand, "It is forgotten already,"

"I love you, and I love this family," she began sincerely while quietly moving the cup of blood wine away from him, "But I am afraid that all of this will end up tearing us apart."

Martok sighed, "As am I."

"I don't want to have to choose between my brother and my par'machai."

"You won't," Martok took the wine back from her, "Because your brother is not a choice."

"Father…"

"If you do not wish to quarrel with me," Martok began, his light tone becoming more stern, "Then I suggest you proceed carefully."

Anderel nodded, "I understand."

"Do you know the hardest part of ruling?"

"No Father, I don't."

"Having to choose between two bad options."

"A wise ruler would make a third," she replied.

Martok sat back, closed his eyes and grunted, "I never claimed to be wise."

She chuckled, "I can't argue with that."

"Now, give me a few moments to finish getting drunk before this madness begins."

* * *

Sirella daughter of Linkasa was born into a noble house, descended from royalty on her mother's side (regardless of what Jadzia Dax said.) She fell in love with the young and dynamic upstart officer Martok and married into a commoner's family to be with him. Though it seemed like she'd resigned herself to the life of a soldier's wife, Sirella always knew that she was destined to be much more than that. Martok proved to be the man she always knew he could be and now she sat in the dining hall of one of the greatest homes in the First City, the wife of the Chancellor and Mistress to the most important House in the empire.

There was no way that she was going to let all that go because her husband and daughter had fallen for the charms of Ambassador Worf. Tonight, Sirella would begin positioning her son back where he belonged- whether Drex wanted it or not. She'd invited many of the other members of their House. The captains of the vessels in Martok's fleet were there as well as his land castellans and their families. She'd even invited a few of the most senior members of the High Council. The servants were milling about, placing platter after platter of fresh gagh, rokeg blood pies, wild tarq, bregit lung and a full roasted lingta on the table. The blood wine was flowing, though it seemed as if Martok had already had more than his share. On the far end, a trio of opera singers performed.

Sirella stood, holding her goblet high, "Welcome to our home, most honored guests. We are humbled by your presence. Let us drink to the continued success of the House of Martok and all those who are loyal to it. And let us celebrate the coming of the next generation of this family through our son Drex and his mate Ktana."

The gathered crowd gave a resounding chorus of "Qaplas" and pounded the table the same way a group of Humans would have clapped in applause.

Worf was nervous. He sat as still as a statue next to Anderel, eyes wide with marvel at everything around him. He thought this was going to be a simple affair with just Martok's immediate family, but Sirella obviously had other ideas. Anderel could sense Worf's trepidation. With all the most important people to their House present, there was a good chance that her father would announce him tonight. She reached under the table and gently stroked his leg. Worf broke his entranced gaze and looked down at her. Anderel looked up at him and gave a small smile that was not enough to call attention to them but just enough for Worf to feel reassured. He closed his eyes for a moment and nodded. She was telling him that it would be okay and he was accepting.

Across from them and down the table just a bit sat Drex, son of Martok. He'd been eyeing the son of Mogh and his sister and grunted when he saw them making eyes at each other like two teenagers. It was as if Worf had a spell on his family and he felt powerless to break it. Drex came here not really caring about this whole _yaS cha'DIch_ thing, but just seeing Worf there, seeing the way his father and sister fawned all over him made Drex sick to his stomach. Worf was a nobody, a twice dishonored Starfleet officer who somehow had managed to take what was his. Drex took a big drink from his cup, he could not let this stand.

"So," Drex began loudly, "This is probably more Klingons than you're used to seeing in one roon, Commander Worf. I hope we're not too much for you."

Anderel frowned and opened her mouth to speak but when she felt Worf's heavy hand on her own leg, she closed it. This was not her fight. Yet.

"It is nothing that I have not experienced many times in my role as your father's Ambassador."

_Good answer_, Anderel thought.

"That's right, you're the Federation's Ambassador now. We will just have to wait and see what plans you have for your next betrayal of us, won't we?" Drex said, laughing entirely too loudly at his own joke. He tapped his wife's arm and she laughed on cue even though she hadn't been paying attention at all.

Worf stayed silent.

"I'm wondering how many of the council members here were at your discommendation? If it weren't for Gowron, your name would still be a curse. And to thank him, you killed him."

Drex's loud ramblings were starting to garner the attention of the other diners as a hush fell over the room. Anderel was fuming silently. Martok was as well, but he wanted to see how Worf handled this. He'd chosen Worf over Drex, but Worf would have to prove his worth.

Worf glanced towards the head of the table and could see that the Chancellor was watching, "I did kill him. Gowron became my enemy when he went against your father. Martok is the most honorable warrior I know and I would kill a thousand men for him."

The crowd roused enthusiastically and pounded the table in agreement. Worf smirked and Drex scowled.

"You could have become Chancellor yourself in that moment, yet you gave it to my father. One wonders what kind of man passes up a chance like that."

"I do not seek glory for myself, only for good the Empire. But I do not expect _you _to understand that."

Drex rolled his eyes, "Anderel, you'd better take care, Worf might leave you one day for our Father."

Martok finally spoke up having heard enough, "Be quiet, Drex, you are being a child as usual. Worf's loyalty to me and to this family is without question."

Drex could feel his face getting hot. This was supposed to be his night but somehow Worf had managed to get the upper hand. Ktana touched his arm hoping to calm him down, but he shrugged her off, turning his ire to his sister again, "I always thought you the smarter of the two of us, Anderel, but that you fell for _this _is quite disappointing. You could have done much better."

Worf jumped to his feet, "Say what you will to me but you will not speak ill to her!"

Drex stood slowly, he could see the rage in Worf's eyes. Drex remembered that the last time they'd crossed blades it didn't go so well for him. He didn't think the mild mannered Ambassador would get this upset but perhaps he'd pushed him too far, "Are you challenging me, Ambassador? At my father's dinner table?" he said, trying to maintain his composure.

Worf wasn't in Starfleet anymore, and hadn't been for a long time. He was a Klingon on the homeworld of his people. He could feel their eyes on him, wondering if he was more Federation that Klingon. He could silence both Drex's mouth and their doubts about him right now, "I am," he growled, his jaw muscles working furiously under his skin as he clenched his teeth.

As if on command, the men at the table quickly stood and cleared a space for Worf and Drex to have it out. Drex immediately pulled out a d'k tagh and began twirling it around as a way of intimidating Worf, who was without a weapon. He should have known better than to come here tonight unarmed. No matter, Worf had taken down Drex before and he could do it again.

Worf's best skill in battle was that he wasn't showy. He could size up an enemy quietly, find his weakness and finish him without the theatrics that a lot of people, Drex being one of them, liked to use. While Drex was posturing, Worf was analyzing. Drex was younger than him, but his discipline and experience were worth far more than Drex's youth and speed.

Drex lunged first, which Worf easily parried by dropping his shoulder and spinning. He caught Drex's knife hand by the wrist and wrestled the weapon away from him. Drex countered by delivering a hard blow to Worf's face. The hit rattled Worf, Drex was stronger than he had been years ago in Quark's. But now Worf had the weapon and as a way to keep things evenly matched, he tossed it aside so that neither man would have it, a move Martok noticed and nodded in silent agreement.

"That was a mistake, son of Mogh," Drex sneared.

It wasn't. Worf went into a series of volleys that left Drex's face bloodied and his legs barely able to maintain their upright balance. With a quick leg swipe, Worf had Drex on his back. The crowd around them yelled for Worf to finish the younger warrior. Drex could barely hold his eyes open enough to meet Worf's triumphant gaze.

Out of the corner of his eye, Worf could see Drex's wife Ktana pleading with them to stop. Tears were streaming down her face and she was holding her belly. The sight of her made Worf pull back. The Starfleet Officer in him could not bring himself to kill a man in front of his pregnant wife over some insults hurled at dinner.

"Enough!" Sirella's voice rose above the din of the revelry, "You have had your fun. Back to the table before the food is spoiled!"

Ktana rushed to Drex's side frantic that he was hurt but again, he shrugged her off. Sirella came to him as well as everyone headed back to their seats, "What were you thinking?" she snapped, "Get up!"

Drex stood, "He challenged me. And if you hadn't stopped the fight-"

"He would have killed you! With the way that you were baiting him what did you expect? Your father is right; you were acting like a child. And now how can you stand up before any of these people as their leader when they saw you laid out on the floor by Worf?"

"This isn't over, Mother."

Sirella shook her head, her eyes filled with disappointment, "You were supposed to come here and prove your loyalty to your father, which you could have done without saying a word to Worf. But instead, you goaded him and he bested you in front of the entire House," she sighed, "It _is _over. Take your wife and go home."

Drex watched as Sirella walked back to the table and took her seat next to Chancellor Martok. The older man's gaze met with Drex's for a brief moment. Drex expected to see disappointment, anger or even shame in his father's face. Instead he saw nothing. Martok turned away from Drex and went back to his food as if Drex were nobody in particular.

This was not over, not even close. The Federation Klingon may have won tonight, but that was not the end of it. Drex may not be the one to lead this House, but he'd watch it burn before the Ambassador did. There was no way Worf was as perfect and impervious as everyone seemed to think he was. Drex wouldn't rest until Martok looked at Worf the way he looked at him, as if he were nobody in particular.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 will be coming soon! What do you think Drex is going to do next?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Nebara, daughter of Ryel, had always been a quiet woman. Even as a child, she preferred solace to the revelry that was typical of Klingons. It was what drew her to her husband Rodek, son of Noggra. Their fathers worked together at the Mor'em Cha shipyards. She didn't remember Rodek growing up, but Noggra explained that he had been born to a mistress and conscribed to the Defense Force at a very young age. He returned only 5 years ago after an accident left him with none of his memories.

Rodek kept to himself, trying desperately to recapture who he had once been through observing those around him. He and Nebara fell for one another hard and fast and were married within a year of his return. He worked alongside his father at the shipyard and they were happy.

That seemed like a lifetime ago.

Nebara slowly opened the door to their small home; she had just returned from the shipyard and was bone tired. The rooms were a mess, but that was how it always was when she got home. She picked up the wine bottles strewn about as she heard the sounds of snoring coming from her bedroom. Nebara let out a labored sigh before she headed into the room.

"Rodek?"

He stirred fitfully.

She shook him, first gently but then more forcefully, "Rodek! Have you been sleeping all day?"

His eyes fluttered open and he groaned.

"I covered your duties again but Rek'tah is starting to get upset. He is not going to continue to allow it."

"Then I will run him through with my d'k tagh," Rodek said, his speech slurred.

Nebara sighed again, "I want you to go see the doctor again."

"I have no need of a doctor!"

"Par'mach'kai, please. We cannot go on like this."

Rodek sat on the edge of the bed and she sat down next to him. The ache in his head was starting to return, but he'd run out of the only thing that helped it subside. He squeezed his hands into fists, trying to will the pain away. He did not want to continue disappointing his wife, the life he had with her was all he had and he loved her dearly. He just needed something to help take the edge off.

"I will be back soon," Rodek said as he stood and stumbled out the door. Nebara knew that all the bottles she'd discarded would just be replaced. And she'd be covering his shift again.

* * *

"Thank you Doctor for taking the time to speak with me."

"Of course… Nebara, is it?" the doctor glanced away from his screen and at his padd to verify her name.

"Yes, Nebara, daughter of Ryel. I would not have bothered you, but I could think of no one else that could help. We have been to the doctor here, but she is at a loss for what could be wrong. She suggested that we go to the First City, but I am hoping you can help."

"This is about your husband?"

She nodded into the screen, "Yes. Rodek, son of Noggra."

Anyone else might have had to search their memory to make the connection but not Dr. Julian Bashir. He had nearly perfect recall, but even if he didn't, he would have remembered this. Suddenly, his throat felt tight and a knot formed in the pit of his stomach, "What can I help you with?" Bashir asked.

"My husband suffered an injury years ago that left him without his memories. Recently, he has been experiencing headaches and dizziness that have left him barely able to function. You are the doctor that first treated him when he was found, I am hoping that perhaps you can provide some insight that the others have not."

Bashir let out a slow breath. There were few things in his life that he could say he truly regretted but letting Jadzia and Worf talk him into this was definitely one of them. And now, it had come back to haunt him.

"It would be difficult for me to speculate without examining him. Would he be willing to travel to Deep Space Nine?"

Nebara shook her head, "My husband is a proud man. Just getting him to the local doctor was a struggle."

"When did these issues begin?"

"It was slow at first, but they began shortly after the death of his father Noggra."

Dr. Bashir remembered that Noggra was the man that came to get DS9 all those years ago. The only other person besides himself, Worf and Dax that knew that truth. Julian did some searching and scrolling on his padd. He knew that he needed to talk to Worf before proceeding but he obviously couldn't tell this woman that, "I am going to send some information to the doctors at the Federation consulate. They will contact you once they have decided on a treatment for him."

Her face brightened "So you can help him?"

"I cannot make any promises, but I will do what I can."

* * *

The sounds of the latest Barak Kadan opera played loudly through Worf's home. He was having a good day. The dinner at Chancellor Martok's home a few nights ago had gone better than he could have imagined. Three members of the High Council had since visited him- one to discuss matters of state, one to invite him and Anderel to their son's Rite of Accession and another to go hunting. No doubt this was their way of initiating him into their ranks. It was happening- Worf was finally taking his rightful place in Klingon society.

As happy as he was, there was something that he couldn't shake. Worf was truly honored to do all this in Martok's name, but there was a part of him that wished that he could do it in his father's honor. He tried to dismiss it, Martok had done so much for him that there was no room for him to be ungrateful. Yet, in all of his accomplishments, Mogh had been all but forgotten.

The music that filled the rooms suddenly stopped and was replaced by the voice of the computer, "Incoming transmission from station Deep Space Nine."

It must be Ezri wanting to catch up, "Send it to the desk display." Worf sat down, activated the monitor and was less than thrilled by the face that looked back at him.

"Doctor Bashir?"

"I know I'm probably the last person you'd expect to be hearing from, so I'll make this brief Ambassador. ."

"Has something happened?"

"Something we did has come back to haunt us," Bashir replied.

Worf frowned, "Excuse me?"

"I got a call today from a Klingon woman. Her name is Nebara, and her husband is Rodek."

Julian could see the shock on Worf's face, "What?" he whispered, dumbfounded.

"I take it you remember that name."

"Of course I do. What did she want?"

"I'll spare you the details- basically, his previous consciousness is emerging. They don't know that's what's happening, but I'm sure of it."

"How can that be?" Worf asked, frustration filling his voice, "You assured us that you could erase his memory."

"Forgive me, I must have missed the 'Klingon Memory Wipe' lecture at Starfleet medical," retorted smugly.

"This is no time for jokes!" Worf replied angrily.

"Klingon physiology is known for being excellent at repairing itself. I think that's what's happening to your brother."

Worf's mind was racing. He'd never stopped thinking about Kurn, it was as if he anticipated this happening one day, "Can you do the procedure again?"

Dr. Bashir sighed and passed his hand over his face wearily. He could hear the panic in the Klingon's voice, "No, Worf. I should never have done it in the first place. Doing it again… it would not solve anything. We could be sitting right back here in five more years with the same issue."

Worf nodded in understanding but said nothing.

"Look, Worf, I am contacting you as a courtesy. I will send what information I can to the doctors at the consulate to help him with his symptoms. I doubt these treatments will be a permanent solution, though. Eventually, I think you're going to have to face your brother."

* * *

"Can I get you a refreshment while you wait?"

The woman smiled at her in a way that Nebara did not know how to interpret. Then again, she had never met a Human in person, so her confusion was warranted. Nebara shook her head, "No," she answered, then added, "Thank you."

"The Ambassador will be with you shortly. You can sit if you'd like."

The woman motioned to a chair and Nebara cautiously sat. What was she doing in a place like this? The Federation consulate was in the First City of the Klingon Homeworld, yet it looked like it was on another planet. The bright lights, soft chairs and patterned carpets were in stark contrast to the Klingon architecture that was visible outside the windows. She couldn't figure out why there were small trees placed in random corners inside of the building and the sickly-sweet smell in the air was making her nauseous. But if being here would help her husband, she would bear it.

After a few moments, the door to the adjacent room slid open and standing there was a Klingon man. He was tall and imposing and looked both completely out of place yet completely comfortable in this foreign space.

"Thank you for waiting, please follow me," his voice was deep and melodic and immediately put her at ease.

Nebara followed him inside and the door swished closed behind her. Her heart was beating out of her chest, but she did her best to maintain her composure.

"Please, have a seat," he said, even though he remained standing. "You are probably wondering why I asked you here."

"Yes, I am."

"I am Worf, _yaS cha'DIch _of the House of Martok and Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire. It is my duty to handle issues that arise between the Federation and the Empire."

"I do not understand how I fit into that. Should I not have contacted the Federation doctor about my husband?"

"You did nothing wrong," he replied, "Quite the contrary. I am glad that this matter was brought to my attention and I have decided to handle it myself."

"Then you can help my husband?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

Worf sat next to Nebara and resisted the urge to take her hand into his. This woman was his brother's wife, his sister, his family, yet she had no idea. He was dying to know more about them and their life together, "What can you tell me about Rodek?"

"He is a wonderful man, his honor is above reproach. He has just not been himself. The headaches have been so bad that he drinks to dull the pain. And the visions keep him up at night."

"Visions?"

She nodded, "He says it feels like more than dreams, perhaps memories. Except they do not make sense to him. He sees people and experiences that he does not recognize."

Now Worf's heart was pounding, "Has he ever told you more about these visions? The people he sees in them?"

"They're just flashes, but Rodek swears that they feel real. Glimpses from a childhood, serving aboard a bird of prey, he even said he once saw himself in the High Council chambers," Nebara paused, "Like I said, they do not make sense."

_He is indeed remembering_, Worf thought to himself, _Remembering Kurn's life_. Worf swallowed the lump in his throat, "Our team of doctors is working on a solution for him as we speak. I will have them communicate a treatment plan to your local doctor right away."

"Though I am certainly grateful, I have to ask… Why are you doing all of this for us? We are not anyone important, just laborers from small families far away from a place like this. You are from a Great House, born of noble blood and in service to the Chancellor himself."

"Chancellor Martok was not born to greatness, he achieved it through honorable deeds. He, and therefore all those in service to him, strive to never forget those humble roots," That wasn't a lie, but certainly was not the whole truth.

"We are forever indebted to you, I would like to have my husband thank you himse-"

"No," Worf said quickly, almost forcefully, "There is no need. In fact, it is probably best if we keep my involvement in this between you and I."

"But Sir, he is my par'mach'kai. I cannot deceive him."

Nebara was indeed an honorable woman, Kurn had chosen well. Worf thought quickly, "We do not want to confuse him any further while he is recovering."

She nodded.

"Nebara, I will do whatever I can to help you and your husband. I swear this to you."

* * *

Drex, stood on the bridge of his Bird of Prey. The ship was in orbit of Qo'noS, and he was looking out the main viewscreen at the Klingon Homeworld below. He had put his security officer on a fact-finding mission and he was there to collect her findings.

"Well, what do you have for me?"

She began nervously. Drex always made everyone feel like they were incompetent, "I compiled a list of possible adversaries. It was quite extensive, but they basically are all past political rivals- supporters of Duras or more recently Gowron. Anyone who actually had any personal connections to Ambassador Worf, even if they were from an opposing faction, praised his battle prowess, his level headed composure, his loyalty—"

"If I wanted to hear an opera about him I'd call Father," Drex interrupted impatiently, "You found no one at odds with him?"

"Besides you… no."

Drex scoffed angrily.

"There was one possibility, but it led to a dead end. I cannot locate any recent information regarding his brother."

"Brother? Worf has a brother?"

"Yes Sir. Kurn, Son of Mogh," she paused, then continued, "He fought for Gowron during the Civil War and was given a seat on the High Council for their house. He held the position for four years until the house was dissolved when Worf opposed Gowron during the Cardassian War."

Drex's face perked up, "So Worf got him kicked off the Council? Knowing Gowron I'm sure it was very dramatic; I imagine he took everything from in grand fashion. He must despise his brother, that's probably why we've never heard of him. Where is he now?"

"He last was reported booking passage on a transport ship to Deep Space Nine five years ago. I could find nothing beyond that."

"He visited Worf on DS9 and then disappeared? Is he dead?"

"There are no records of him beyond arriving at the station."

"That was during the height of our war with the Federation. He must have booked on a transport ship because no Klingon vessels were going there."

She tapped a few things and then scrolled on her padd, "Except… except a small Klingon vessel that requested clearance to dock at DS9 around that same time. Not sure that it's related, though."

Drex took the padd from her and narrowed his eyes, "The ship belonged to Noggra, from the Morem'Cha region. Perhaps he encountered Kurn on the station. See if you can find him.

"And if this leads to nothing?" she asked, exasperated with this fool's errand that Drex had her on.

"Then keep looking! Either find me this brother of Worf alive or tell me the location of his body. The fact that Worf has never mentioned him means that there is something there and I want to know what it is."

* * *

The sounds of the latest Barak Kadan opera once again played loudly through Worf's home, but this time he was not having a good day. It had been a week since he'd met with Nebara and he had not stopped thinking about her. Had she been able to get Kurn to go to the doctor? Was Bashir's treatment working? Was he getting worse? Would Worf have to come clean about all this? He was lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling, his mind racing.

Her duties had kept her busy and Anderel hadn't seen Worf for a while. She decided to take some time to see him and transported in that evening. As soon as she materialized, she was immediately deafened by the sounds of his music.

"Computer, decrease music volume by 50%!" she shouted.

It was still loud, but at least she could hear herself think. After rounding a corner she saw him, lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Worf? Are you okay?"

Worf sat up, trying to compose himself, "Anderel, I was not expecting you tonight."

"That's because we haven't spoken in a week. The last time we talked you were excited about going hunting with some council members. What's going on?"

"I have been busy with my duties at the consulate," once again Worf was skirting the line on the truth.

Anderel sat down next to him, "Anything interesting?" she asked, aimlessly playing with a lock of hair that had escaped his usually neat ponytail.

"No."

"Well did you at least miss me this week?"

"Um, yes, of course."

"That sounds convincing," she replied sarcastically, "Well, while you were busy working, Mother has been left to her own devices. As if that dinner wasn't enough, she wants us to go on a planet-wide tour, visiting with the nobility in all the other regions of the Homeworld leading up to our wedding. Like we don't have anything else to do."

Just then, a priority alert chimed from Worf's computer console. He jumped up and nearly sprinted to it. It was an incoming message from one of his emissaries at the consulate, "Ambassador, I apologize for the interruption, but you asked to be notified if anyone from Morem'Cha made contact. I have Nebara on the line for you. Shall I patch her through?"

Worf quickly looked up at Anderel to see if she was listening. She hadn't been before, but now she was, "Yes but hold for a moment, I am going to take the transmission in another room," Worf pressed a button on the console, and then stood to leave.

Anderel frowned, "What's going on?"

Worf barely stopped to answer her question as he hurried out of the room, "I have a classified situation to attend to."

Anderel's brow furrowed even deeper as she heard him lock the door to the bedroom. He'd negotiated top security matters with her sitting across the dinner table from him, yet this was 'classified?' And this on the heels of a week of virtual radio silence from him? Something was definitely going on.

* * *

_**Sorry for such a looong delay! I know exactly how I want to end this story, but sometimes the middle chapters can be the hardest. Thanks for hanging in there!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"It's too tight."

"It is supposed to be tight, Dear. I have not taken a deep breath since I was a girl."

The dressmaker pulled at the bodice laces again, "I can let out the waist if the Mistress would prefer," she said.

"Of course not, the dress is perfect." Sirella said to her and then to her daughter, "Anderel, I don't know why you are so opposed to having a few _adjustments_ done. We may not talk about it, but everyone does it."

"That is where I draw the line, Mother. I am not having my waist reduced or my chest enlarged so I look the way you think I should in my wedding dress."

"Your mother is right, My Lady. Surely you don't think we were all born with bust lines like this?" the dressmaker said with an offhanded laugh.

"It's vanity and it's dishonorable. I will not, and Worf would be disappointed if he found out that I did."

"Worf is a man, they care far more about what they see than you seem to realize."

"Discussion over," Anderel said sternly, "Alter the dress, I plan to breathe at my wedding."

Sirella nodded in defeat. She had to pick her battles with her willful daughter, and this wasn't one of them. She was grateful that Anderel had been willing to go through with a formal wedding at all, though Sirella guessed that it was probably Worf who wanted it more than she did.

Anderel stepped out of the heavy red dress and it fell to the floor in a thick heap of leather and wool. It was so hot that she had no idea how she'd last an entire day in it- traditional Klingon wedding celebrations were known to begin at dawn and lasted until nightfall.

"Have you and Worf decided where you will begin the tour? The House of Chintap right there in Ketha would be honored to host you for an evening. They have been trying to find a way to ingratiate themselves with us for years."

"I don't think we will be doing your Grand Tour," Anderel said as she put her utilitarian clothes back on.

Sirella sighed in exasperation, "I have already made commitments to several Houses, they will be expecting-"

"We both have commitments of our own. I agreed to this circus of a wedding, mostly for Worf's sake. I am not doing all the other things."

"A Great Lady and Mistress of the House has certain duties that are expected. If Worf is to succeed your father, then that means you will be taking my place one day- it is our way. For someone who claims to honor tradition so much, you seem to pick and choose which ones to follow."

Anderel did not respond right away because she knew her mother was right, "It is not my intention to be dishonorable. Worf has been very busy, I just do not know that he has the time."

"If he really wants to be Martok's _yaS cha'DIch_ as badly as I think he does, he will make the time."

* * *

Moonlight streamed through the window and gently illuminated Anderel's face as she slept. Sometimes Worf had to remind himself that this was indeed his life. He'd been given another chance at everything and he had no idea if he even deserved it. Worf let his fingers touch Anderel's ridges, the intricate markings of her father's lineage. If she and Worf had children of their own, they would inherit his- the House of Mogh's. Right now, only he and Alexander had them.

Kurn had. But Worf took them away.

"No, do not do that," Worf said to himself in the dark, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Anderel stirred. "Hmmm?"

Worf did not respond, hoping she would go back to sleep.

She did not, "Are you okay? Why are you still awake?"

"I am fine."

"No, you're not," Anderel sat up, "You have been so preoccupied lately, it is no wonder that you can't sleep."

"I was not pre-occupied when we came to bed tonight..." Worf replied with an uncharacteristic smirk as he stroked her bare shoulder.

"Okay, maybe not _then_. But you cannot hide from me, par'mach'kai," she said, using the Klingon word to remind him of their bond, "And I can tell that you are trying to," she paused, then asked quietly, "Are you reconsidering our marriage?"

"No, Anderel, of course not," Worf sat up as well, "That is not even a thought in my mind."

_Because without this marriage, you don't get to be yaS cha'DIch,_ Anderel thought to herself.

Anderel opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the sound of Worf's Federation comm system. He quickly grabbed the padd that had been on his bedside table, "I am sorry, I need to respond to this. I will take it in the other room so that you can go back to sleep."

Worf placed a kiss on her ridges and disappeared into the dark. Anderel reminded herself that Worf was an important man to both the Federation and the Klingon Empire. He conducted affairs across the quadrant, which sometimes weighed heavily on his mind and called him out of bed in the middle of the night. She'd need to get used to this and not take it personally.

His padd was still sitting there- he must have taken the call on the main computer console. She wanted to look to see who it was from. He left it there so it must not be a big deal, right? Looking didn't mean that she didn't trust him, she was just curious. It could have been her father- if it was, she would make sure to tell Martok to pick better times to call.

It wasn't her father. The words _Nebara- Mor'em Cha- In Progress _were blinking. Anderel remembered that Worf took a private call from Mor'em Cha a few days ago. Curiosity got the better of her. She touched the blinking words and a communication history appeared. Whoever this was, Worf had spoken to her every day for the last two weeks.

Anderel sat the padd down, wishing she'd just left well enough alone.

* * *

Worf had never been to Mor'em Cha. It was located in the southern hemisphere, quite a distance from the First City. He was embarrassed to admit that as the descendant of nobility, visiting what was almost entirely a poor, working class city was not high on his priority list. Sirella's Grand Tour most certainly did not include a stop here. Mor'em Cha was a sprawling city made up of manufacturing zones and crowded ghettos. The stench from the factories filled the air as soon as he materialized.

That said, he did not hesitate to come when Nebara asked. She had dutifully kept him updated on her husband's condition and her last call had been a request to visit them at their home. Worf stressed that he did not want Rodek to know that he was involved, but she assured him that her husband knew nothing of the Ambassador's interventions.

Worf found his way to the location she provided. After looking but not finding an automated door chime, he had to pound on the door instead.

Nebara opened it and greeted him with a respectful head bow, "Ambassador, please come in. Thank you for coming."

"Of course," Worf stepped inside and looked around the meager home. It was small, not much bigger than single crew quarters on a bird of prey. His eyes were drawn to all the places of disrepair- a broken window on one side of the room, a steady leak filling a small bucket on the other. The overhead lights flickered haphazardly.

Nebara noticed his gaze and suddenly felt embarrassed, "Please forgive our home, a place like this must be very different than what you are used to."

_Kurn was born of noble blood, our father had been one of the most influential men in the Empire before he was killed. Our servants did not even live like this._

"There is nothing to forgive, Nebara. Honor comes from deeds, not material possessions."

"We just had to move here recently. With Rodek unable to work, I was covering his shifts at the shipyard. But I was never been able to produce as well as him and our accommodation allowance was reduced. That is not why I asked you here, though."

Nebara opened a door on the opposite side of the room. In stepped two young children, both sheepishly looking up at Nebara. She took both by their hands and they clutched hers tightly.

"Ambassador Worf, this is our son Noggra, named for his grandfather. He is our eldest," Nebara stopped down and took the smaller child into her arms, "His sister, came only a year after he did. I wanted you to see the real reason I asked for help. Not for Rodek or myself, but for our family."

The words _Our Family_ stung. Kurn had a wife and two children. Which also meant that Worf had a niece and nephew. A family.

Worf kneeled to face the boy, who still clung to his mother, "Qapla Noggra, son of Rodek."

"Qapla," he answered quietly.

Worf smiled, the boy's strong yet child-like voice reminded him of when Alexander was this age, "How is your father?"

"He was sick but he is better now. Did you make him better?"

Worf shook his head, "No. Your mother did."

Noggra looked up at Nebara, "Can I go back outside?"

"Yes, my son. Stay close by."

"He has a family," Worf whispered as he stood and looked around the room again, "My office will be contacting you about a new home. You are not staying here with children."

"Ambassador, you have already done more than-"

Worf put up his hand to stop her, "I will hear no objections. Ready your things."

"How will I explain that to Rodek?" her tone got defensive, "It was hard enough to convince him to take the medical treatments. We may be of little means but we do have our pride. I asked you here to thank you in person and so that you could meet our children and see firsthand how your help has affected us. Not for charity."

Worf thought about the home that Gowron gave them as a show of gratitude for killing Duras and getting him installed as Chancellor all those years ago. It was a sprawling estate befitting their station in Klingon society. Kurn had lived there while Worf went back to his life on the Enterprise. Kurn had a seat on the High Council and commanded a squadron of ships. Rodek lived in a hovel and assembled the very ships he used to captain.

"Your husband deserves so much more," he replied, his voice filled with sorrow and regret.

Nebara put the child down and she toddled after her brother. None of this made sense to her, "There are millions of families living just like this that nobles like you think nothing of. Why does our plight get your attention? Why the specialized medical care, the daily check ins, and now a new home? Who are we to you?"

Worf straightened his back, "I did not mean to offend you. Your husband's medical treatments will be available as long as he needs them. You do not need to check in with me unless there has been a change. My offer for a new home still stands, if you change your mind just contact my office. It was truly an honor meeting you and your children," he paused, his voice getting caught in his throat, "More than you can ever know."

* * *

Drex and Anderel had a turbulent relationship growing up. They were opposites just like Martok and Sirella were, but where their parent's differences complimented one another, the siblings clashed. Sirella had been an only child, so the sibling rivalry was foreign to her. It was foreign to Martok as well, but that was because he grew up in a large family that worked hard together and was loyal to one another.

So it came as a huge surprise to Anderel when at the end of her lectures for the day, her brother appeared as her students were filing out of the room.

"I swore I would never come back here," he said as he looked around the lecture hall.

"Brother, to what do I owe the honor?" She asked, genuinely happy to see him.

"Ktana wants to me make sure to secure a place for our son when the time comes."

Anderel frowned, "She hasn't even had the baby yet and you're looking for training academies?"

"This place is the best. It's why Mother insisted that we go here."

She smiled at the memory, "Father would have been happy with us learning everything we needed on the bridge of his ship. Which I think would have been a better use of your time, you barely went to class."

"You went to enough for both of us. I was not surprised when you ended up right back here, torturing a new generation of warriors."

"Well, I don't think the son of Drex will have any problems gaining entry. What used to be an institution for physical and mental discipline and rigor has merely become a place for nobles to send their spoiled children."

Drex narrowed his eyes, "That doesn't sound like you..."

Anderel shrugged, "I don't know… I suppose I have become weary of all the pageantry. It feels hollow."

"Not exactly the attitude that the future Mistress of our House should take…"

Their banter was unusually pleasant, which made Anderel suspicious, "You didn't come here because of your son, _Little Brother_. Out with it."

Drex knew his sister well enough to know not to try to pull one over on her. He invited himself to sit on one of the tables, "How well do you know Worf?" he asked casually.

Anderel folded her arms defensively, "Well enough to have made him my par'mach'kai. What are you getting at?"

"I know why Father is doing this, but do you really want to become our mother someday? The sister I know would sooner die."

Anderel wasn't going to admit to Drex that he was right, she had to stand by Worf even though she had her doubts, "Father has made his decision. It is my duty to honor it."

"I think if he knew the whole story, he might think differently about the Son of Mogh."

"Would you stop dancing around the point?"

"What do you know about Worf's brother?"

Anderel's face showed her confusion plainly, "He has a human brother, but I know little of him, only that he-"

"No," Drex interrupted her, "His _Klingon _brother."

"Worf doesn't have a Klingon brother. His entire family was killed at Khitomer when he was a child."

Drex produced a padd and handed it to her. On the screen was a face that she'd never seen before, yet the resemblance to Worf was undeniable. She scrolled through the data, reading furiously, "Where did you get this?"

"A simple search of the Defense Force and High Council records. Worf didn't do a very good job of hiding him."

"Perhaps there is nothing to hide," Anderel passed the padd back to him, "Do you speak of every relative _you_ have?"

"Something happened, something Worf doesn't want anyone to know. Kurn lost everything when Worf sided against us- titles, lands, everything. His last known location was Deep Space Nine. After that, nothing. No death, no updated whereabouts, he just disappeared."

"How did you find this?" She asked again, her voice getting angry, "Were you looking for something to take to Father to slander Worf because he made a fool of you at the banquet?"

"Don't you want to know the truth about your own husband?" he asked.

Anderel began gathering her things, "Why not just go to Father with this, why come to me?"

"Because you are my sister and as much as I despise Worf, I do not want to hurt you."

"And if you take this to Father you'll like a scheming Romulan. So you want me to be the one to do it."

That had occurred to Drex, "Just ask Worf, see what he says. If he is all you say he is, he will tell you the truth and it will be done."

Anderel slung her pack over her shoulder, "To prove you wrong, I will do just that. He is away settling a labor dispute at the Mor'em Cha shipyards, but when he gets back I will settle this."

_Mor'em Cha_, Drex thought to himself as his sister pushed passed him and left the room, _Why does that place sound familiar?_

* * *

Anderel had tried to hide from her brother how much his accusations had shaken her. Worf had been elusive and pre-occupied lately, and then there were all the secret communications from Mor'em Cha. He told her that morning that he had to go there for his duties but Anderel couldn't help thinking about the woman's name- Nebara. And now this from Drex. Worf had always been honest to a fault, so the idea that he had something to hide seemed preposterous.

Just as she was trying to figure out how to approach this with Worf, her comm unit buzzed.

"Anderel here."

"Daughter!" Martok's boisterous voice filled the air, "I need you to meet me at my house as soon as you can."

She groaned, "Father, I have had a long day and I need to get home-"

"Come, we are just about to have the evening meal and I just got a new barrel of wine that I want you to open with me. Worf is already here."

She could never resist her father, "All right, Father, I'm coming."

When Anderel entered the cavernous home, her parents along with Worf were already gathered. She could hear Martok's voice bellowing through the halls- he had clearly opened that barrel without her. Anderel took a seat across from Worf and next to her mother.

"I usually just let you handle all the diplomacy Worf, but apparently this one I need to attend."

"We do need to show our faces from time to time, Martok," Sirella said.

"The Federation is sending a diplomatic escort to act as a neutral site for the treaty signing, their flagship the _Enterprise_ helmed by Captain Jean-Luc Picard," Worf added.

"I am not traveling on a Federation ship!" Martok pounded the table.

"You traveled on the Defiant, Chancellor," Worf reminded him calmly.

"That was different, that was Captain Sisko. Who is this Picard?"

"He too is an honorable man. I have trusted my life to him many times," Worf sounded like he was trying to convince a child to take his medicine.

Anderel's mind was on other things and her patience was thin, she had no idea why she had to be here for this, "Father, why are you arguing? You know you are going to go."

He laughed as he took another drink, "I know. But so are you."

"Me?"

"Your father and I will be attending the treaty renewal with the Argosians hosted by the Federation. Worf will be there obviously, so I thought it a good idea to have you there as well. You need to start taking your place in this family's affairs," Sirella added.

"Am I there as the Chancellor's daughter or the Ambassador's mate?" Anderel said as she poured herself a drink, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I guess it doesn't matter. Either way I'm just there to look pretty,"

Sirella frowned, "What is the matter with you?"

Anderel's blood was up, "You know, I can't just pick up and leave, I have duties here. As do you, Worf. If you're on the Enterprise, however will you take your daily calls from Nebara?"

The room fell silent. Anderel hadn't planned to say what she just did, but she didn't regret it either. Worf's blood ran cold and he thought his heart might have actually stopped. He said nothing, eyes locked onto Anderel's in shock. She was giving him a defiant glare in return.

Sirella gently placed her hand on her daughter's, "Anderel, come with me," she said, her voice even and measured.

The two women stood and left the room. Worf could feel the life slowly returning to his body.

"Do you know what she is talking about?" Martok asked, his voice eerily calm.

"Chancellor, I, I can explain… It, it is not what you think," Worf stammered.

Martok shook his head in disbelief, "I have never met a more honorable, trustworthy man than you Worf so I am going to assume that whatever has my daughter so upset is truly a misunderstanding between the two of you. And I am also going to respect the boundaries of your relationship and not ask you to explain," he paused, his tone sobering, "But if my daughter gives me any reason to think that you have betrayed her, to say that it would not go well for you would be an understatement."

Worf gulped, "Sir, I would-"

"Go home and decide how you will fix whatever this is. I will see you on the Enterprise."

Worf nodded curtly and stood, his legs barely able to carry him out the door.

Meanwhile, Sirella pulled Anderel by the arm and led her down the hall to one of the empty bedrooms "What are you doing?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who is this woman you named? Ebara?"

"_Nebara_."

"Who is she?" Sirella demanded.

"I don't know. Some woman from Mor'em Cha that Worf has been talking to for the last few weeks. And today he went to see her."

"So you throw out her name in anger without even knowing the whole story?"

"Something is going on, I just don't know what."

"Let me give you a lesson about being married to a powerful man. Never give up _your _power. Gather your information, then decide how to use it to your advantage. Throwing out names angrily over dinner is not the way. Whoever this Nebara is, I'm sure she is just a distraction and not worth your ire. You are the Mistress of the House, you are the wife. Do not lose your composure, especially in the face of an enemy."

Anderel sank wearily onto the bed, "Mother, I am not like you. I love Worf and I-"

"You think I do not love your Father? We always love them, that is why we put up with the things they do."

She looked up at Sirella with wide eyes filled with tears, "Father would never-"

"Father is a man. A man who has spent more of our marriage away from me than with me. I am no fool, and you should not be either," Sirella stroked her daughter's face, "Get some rest child, I can see how tired you are. You will be much more clear headed in the morning."

Anderel nodded. Sirella left the room and closed the heavy door behind her. She reached into her dress and pulled out a comm unit, "This is Mother… I need a favor… Yes, just listen… I've got a name that I want you to get some information on… Nebara from Mor'em Cha."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Though I have always been a fan of Klingons and Klingon culture, I felt that the rather one-note way that Klingons were portrayed could be expanded on. For a civilization this technologically advanced and culturally rich, not everyone could be a soldier. Who builds the ships, who teaches the young people, and who makes those elaborate outfits? My goal in writing about Klingons is to show other parts of their society and give Klingons some nuance. Hope you enjoy! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Rodek, son of Noggra was tired. It had been a long day at the shipyard and every muscle in his body ached, but he felt good. It felt good to be back to himself, back to putting in a full day of honest work and then coming home to his wife and children. The splitting headaches were all but gone completely since he started seeing the new doctor. He was ashamed to admit that his pride had kept him from going, but he thanked Kahless that Nebara kept insisting and never gave up on him.

What he didn't tell her was that the dreams and visions were still there. They made no sense to him but he definitely did not want to go to some head doctor to try to find out if he was crazy or not. He was working and feeding his family, that is all that mattered. The dreams were so bizarre anyway- it was like he was watching clips from someone else's life.

That evening, while Nebara prepared the meal for her family, there was a loud knock on their door. She went to answer it, followed closely behind by her husband. Neither of them were expecting visitors tonight.

The man's appearance and richly adorned clothing made it clear that he was not from here, "I am Drex, son of Martok," the man said, his voice filled with the haughty air that came from feeling like he was better than everyone else,

Nebara's eyes grew wide, "You are the Chancellor's son?" she quickly looked to her husband and then back to Drex.

Drex didn't have much of a plan. These people were low born commoners and he knew that just being in the presence of someone like him would overwhelm them enough to tell him everything he wanted to know. Sirella obviously thought Worf had taken this Nebara woman as a lover and the only reason Drex brought himself to this god-forsaken place was the off chance that it might actually be true. Finding a mistress was way better than some long-lost brother.

"What is your business here?" Rodek asked defensively, his chest puffed out.

"I need to speak to your wife."

Rodek bristled, "Do you know this man?"

Nebara's eyes were still wide, "No, we have never met."

"Then you have no business here with us, be on your way!"

"You're right, she doesn't know me," Drex hesitated for a moment, sizing up Rodek. He might not take too well to learning that his wife was being disloyal, "But she knows Ambassador Worf."

"Yes, I do," Nebara said, "He told me that he'd be gone for a while, did he send you here to check on us?"

Now it was Drex's turn to be shocked, "Yes... yes he did."

"Please, come in. Have you eaten? We were just sitting down to the evening meal."

Drex stepped into the small home completely confused. He'd planned to come here to uncover Worf's infidelity and maybe leverage that information in his favor. But if this woman was having an affair with his brother-to-be, she didn't seem very upset about being exposed, "No, I am fine."

"I know the Ambassador did not want me to tell Rodek about him, but I could not hide it from my husband any longer," she said, her voice sounding a little guilty, "I hope he is not angry. I am not one to keep secrets from Rodek."

Drex looked to Rodek, "Then you… you know?"

"I was at first upset that she did all this behind my back; a man has his pride, you know. But Nebara is the most loyal and devoted par'mach'kai that I could ask for. Everything she does has been for the good of the House of Noggra."

_Noggra, where have I heard that name before?_ Drex thought to himself.

Rodek continued, "I would like to meet the Ambassador and thank him myself. I understand that he was an officer on Deep Space Nine when I was found. He probably does not remember me, but I remember him. He was one of the first people I saw when I awoke after my accident. He called my father Noggra to come and get me after they determined who I was. I imagine that is why he is still concerned for me after all these years."

Drex took a seat, now he remembered where he'd heard that name, "Noggra docked at Deep Space Nine at the same time-" he stopped himself before he continued. Noggra was there at the same time Worf's brother Kurn disappeared, "You mentioned an accident?" he asked.

"I was injured and lost all of my memories. It is odd how I have no memories older than five years but I remember everything since then perfectly," his voice lowered a bit, hints of shame lacing his tone, "Recently I began suffering adverse effects from it again. However, the Ambassador worked with both Federation and Klingon doctors to come up with treatment for me."

Drex could not believe what he was hearing.

"Please let the Ambassador know that we are still doing well and we are grateful for all the help he has given us," Nebara said, "Our family owes everything to him."

"He has been helping you… giving you medical treatments… because five years ago you were found on DS9… with no memory… at the exact same time that Kurn disappeared…" Drex rambled more to himself than the two of them.

Rodek and Nebara frowned, "I know no one named Kurn. And if you were sent here by the Ambassador, why would you not know all this already?"

Drex stood quickly, "It is good that your family is doing well, I will relay the information to the Ambassador. Qapla."

Drex's mind was racing as he left their home as mysteriously as he'd appeared. As soon as he was outside, he opened his comm unit and recalled the files he had on Kurn, son of Mogh. The forehead ridges were definitely different, but the rest of the face was unmistakable.

Drex had found Worf's brother hidden away in a lowly working province building ships. And the poor fool seemed to have no idea who he was, no idea that while he wasted away here his brother was being raised to the highest position in the Empire.

* * *

Ambassador Worf stood in the transporter room of the Federation Consulate with the Emissary assigned to accompany him on this mission. She was furiously scrolling through her padd and rattling off the details of the upcoming treaty mission with the Argosians. Worf was nodding and giving a verbal, "Yes" or "That sounds good," when appropriate, but he wasn't really listening. He had not spoken to Anderel since the night of the dinner at her parent's home and he had no idea if she'd even show up.

"You did send her the transport time?" Worf asked, interrupting Emissary Wu.

Wu knew exactly who he was referring to, "Of course, Sir."

"And you stressed that they will expect us to arrive together?"

"Yes Sir."

Worf grunted. After a few more minutes, the two of them stepped onto the transporter padd. Just when he was sure Anderel wasn't coming, the door swished open. She wasn't wearing her usual jumpsuit and instead was dressed formally- her hair hung down her back and just the right amount of cleavage peeked out from her dress. The look on her face was hard to read; Worf had expected her to still be angry, or at the least annoyed. Instead she looked like nothing had happened at all.

"Forgive my tardiness," she said as she lifted her skirts to step onto the platform. Anderel stood next to Worf, chin held high, shoulders back and gloved hands folded in front of her. She was the epitome of poise and strength- she looked just like her mother.

"There is nothing to forgive," he managed to say through his surprise, "Energize."

The three of them materialized in the transporter room of the USS Enterprise-E. Before them stood Captain Picard and Counselor Troi and the smiles on their faces immediately put Worf at ease.

Emissary Wu stepped forward, "May I present to you Worf of the House of Martok, Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire. He is accompanied by Anderel, daughter of Martok and Cultural Attaché to the Ambassador."

"My name is Captain Jean Luc Picard, and this is the ship's counselor Commander Deanna Troi."

Anderel stepped off the transporter pad first, lowered her eyes and bowed her head respectfully, "It is an honor, Captain Picard… and Commander."

"I cannot express how much we have looked forward to this," Deanna said.

Worf finally stepped forward, "Captain, Counselor, it is good to be here," he replied sincerely, "If not somewhat strange."

They both laughed, "I imagine so. It's not every day that one of my former officers comes back as a dignitary."

The five of them left the transporter room and began walking through the corridors. To Worf's continued surprise, Anderel looped her arm through his as they walked.

"In addition to your quarters, we have designated a space for you and your staff to work while you are aboard. I understand that Chancellor Martok has chosen to travel to the rendezvous point aboard his own vessel."

"The Chancellor prefers the comforts of a Klingon ship. He and Mistress Sirella will be beaming aboard for the welcome dinner tonight."

"Excellent."

They rounded a few more corners and after paying attention to their close body language, Counselor Troi spoke up, "If you would allow me to be the first to say Congratulations… we have heard that a wedding is on the horizon."

Worf immediately tensed, but Anderel answered with all the grace of a great lady, "Thank you. We took the Oath of Marriage some time ago and are in the final stages of preparing our formal wedding."

"If I understand correctly, for a Klingon taking the oath means that you are essentially married, is that right?"

Anderel nodded, "A Klingon's word is his most powerful bond. The wedding itself is just a ceremony."

Worf finally spoke up, "But the daughter of the Chancellor deserves nothing but the best."

"Here we are," Captain Picard touched the panel next to the doors and they slid open to reveal the largest quarters Worf had ever seen on a starship.

"Sir, this is too much…"

"Too much? This is where every dignitary that travels on the Federation's Flagship stays. Surely you remember, we had a suite just like it on the Enterprise-D."

"Simple crew quarters would have been sufficient," Worf said, feeling embarrassed.

"You aren't Lieutenant Worf, running scans and firing phasors anymore."

"Thank you, Captain, we are most appreciative," Anderel said.

"I will have all your personal effects transported here," Emissary Wu chimed in before heading back down the corridor.

"Take some time to get settled in, we look forward to seeing you both tonight," Picard reached out and gripped Worf's forearm in the traditional Klingon manner, "Qapla, Ambassador."

Worf nodded, "Qapla."

Anderel and Worf were alone now.

"Cultural Attache?" she asked as she took a seat near the window, "When did I get a promotion?"

"Your expertise is invaluable to me, it seemed only fitting that you have a formal title to signify that."

Worf wandered over to where she was but remained standing. He had sweeping views of Qo'noS down below and could also see Martok's ship off the Enterprise's bow. The tension between them was palpable and Worf has no idea how to proceed.

Anderel stood and stepped closer to him, took his hand in hers and squeezed tightly, "You and I have much to discuss."

"Anderel, I-"

She interrupted him, "But it can wait. For now, we are here in service of the House of Martok. That is always my priority- _always_. I will put everything else aside to ensure my family's strength. You and I cannot be at odds."

Worf looked down at Anderel; the words she spoke, and the sobering look on her face reminded him why he loved her. Her expression was serious and determined, yet there was always an underlying vulnerability with her, a softness behind her strength.

He nodded, "Understood."

Anderel let out a ragged breath. She'd never thought of herself as a particularly strong or fierce woman, she saved those descriptors for her mother. Right now, putting on this brave face and trying to hold it together was exhausting. She wanted more than anything to just lay everything bare and let whatever was going to happen between them happen. But she meant what she'd said- now was not the time for the two of them to have some impassioned revelation about their relationship. These were important negotiations and Worf needed to be focused on that. And if she was being honest with herself, the courage she'd had a few nights ago when she was drinking at her father's house seemed to have left her.

"I am going to rest before we dine this evening."

Anderel headed towards the bedchamber and let the door close behind her.

* * *

This was quite possibly one of the most surreal experiences of Worf's life.

He remembered these types of functions from when he was the Enterprise-D's Chief of Security. He hated them then, but since they weren't about him he was always able to lay low and stay quiet. Not this time. This time he was gathered in a reception room on the Enterprise-E, a ship he'd visited several times but never officially served on. Also gathered there were all the senior staff members of the Enterprise, officers he'd served with for years, as well as the entire Klingon diplomatic delegation.

Worf took another drink from his cup. Martok was on the far end of the room, holding everyone's attention as he boisterously told tales of one battle or another. For someone who said he didn't like this kind thing, he certainly seemed to be enjoying himself.

The guests were ushered to take their seats at a formal dining table. The center of the table overflowed with Klingon delicacies; Emissary Wu had done an excellent job making sure all of Martok's favorites were there. Martok sat at one end with Sirella by his side, while Ambassador Worf was seated near the center, with Anderel. Captain Picard sat on the opposite end.

"Chancellor, you could not have made a more fitting choice for your Ambassador than Mr. Worf," Captain Picard said, his voice beaming with pride, "As much as I wish that he were still serving with us, I am nothing but happy for him."

"Worf has been my greatest ally and most loyal friend since we met in that Dominion prison camp. It is because of him that I am even standing here as Chancellor."

"To Ambassador Worf!" Commander Riker said, his voice bellowing as he raised his glass. The others around them followed suit.

Worf's face was hot, "You honor me more than I deserve."

"Has Worf told you the story of how he defeated Gowron, and when he could have claimed the Empire for himself, gave the honor to me instead?" Martok asked loudly. He loved telling this story most of all.

"I don't believe he has," the Captain replied with an intrigued smile.

Martok eagerly dove into the telling. Of course, the battle between Worf and Gowron got bigger every time.

"So are you saying that Worf could have been Chancellor?" Doctor Crusher asked.

"Oh yes. For a brief moment, he wore this cloak. But a true servant of the Empire, Worf did not seek out glory for himself. He chose instead to reward my years of honor and duty by bestowing it upon me. Thought at times I am not sure if he was doing me a favor or not!" Martok said with a laugh.

"How amazing. And now you are part of his family?" she asked Worf.

"Yes, though I was a member of the House of Martok long before he became Chancellor."

"How does that work for your family- Alexander and Kurn?" Counselor Troi asked.

Worf's eyes widened and he gripped his fork tightly. He immediately looked to the end of the table, Martok was showing Commander LaForge how to choose the best gagh and hadn't been paying attention, "Alexander chose to join the House soon after I did," Worf began nervously, "He joined the Defense Force and served honorably during the Dominion War. After that, he decided to join me at the Federation Consulate and works as part of my staff. The life of a diplomat fits him very well, perhaps even better than myself. I think that as he gains more experience..."

As Worf continued to go on about Alexander, Counselor Troi noticed how he did not mention Kurn at all, as if he were avoiding that part of her query. She sensed extreme discomfort from him as soon as she asked about his son and brother. It had been a long time since Deanna had been around Worf and had gotten out of the rhythm of reading his complex emotions. But even so, it was clear to her that something was amiss.

Anderel noticed as well.

* * *

Worf missed space more than he thought he would. He spent much of his time planetside now and though he loved his home there and the life he lived; he missed the solitude of staring into the black sky. He stood there now in the Ambassadorial suite of the Enterprise-E, arms folded over his chest and staring out into that blackness. Ironically, there was something about the expansiveness of it all that made him feel... grounded.

He could hear the door open but did not need to turn around to know who it was. Worf could feel Anderel's presence whenever she was near him; it was a part of mating that was inherent in Klingon physiology and was something he had not experienced with Jadzia. The scent of her filled the room as soon as she entered, and as usual, it washed over him like a breeze of warm air that usually made him feel at ease. Tonight, things were different. Worf had come back to their suite as soon as the dinner ended, but Anderel stayed behind to speak to her mother. That always made him a little nervous.

Anderel walked over to him and stood with him, "It is a very different view than we have at home."

"Yes."

"I had hoped that spending time with you here would help us clarify things, but I fear I have even more questions now," Anderel's gaze was focused squarely on him, "Who is Kurn and why did you nearly have a heart attack when the counselor asked you about him?"

Worf was silent. He knew he had to tell her, but he did not know if she would understand. What he did to Kurn years ago was so... human. How would she react to his decision?

His silence was letting her know that something was indeed going on. Anderel placed her hands on his folded arms, "I am your par'mach'kai and we are joined together on a spiritual journey in a way that I think even you don't truly grasp. When you are in turmoil, then so am I."

"I do not think you will understand this..."

"You haven't given me the chance."

Worf stepped away from Anderel, leaving her standing at the window. He paced the room for a bit, trying to find the words to make this make sense. He couldn't, so he just came out with it, "I havea Klingon brother."

Anderel slowly sat down in the nearby chair. So Drex had been right, "I was not aware you had any Klingon family other than Alexander."

Worf still had not looked directly at Anderel, he focused his gaze on everything but her for fear of what he'd see in her eyes, "He was not at Khitomer when my parents were killed. We were raised apart, him on the Homeworld and myself on Earth. He sought me out years later when our father was accused of treason. We faced that together and then fought alongside Gowron during the Civil War and regained our honor..."

His pacing led him back to the window. Once again he fixed his eyes on the stars, hoping perhaps they would help him make sense of all this, "You know that I opposed Gowron when he chose to go to war with the Federation years ago."

"Yes, I know."

"That decision cost me my place in the Empire, and the dissolution of our House. For me living in Starfleet, I could handle it. But my brother, who at the time held a seat on the council and had built quite the life for himself in the Empire, it was more than he could bear. He came to me for _mok'tovah_."

"And you didn't do it." Anderel didn't have to ask, she knew Worf. There was no way a human-raised Klingon could kill his own brother, no way that his upbringing outside the Empire would allow him to go through with such an act. Worf had been unable to do it and was ashamed.

Worf continued, still not looking at her, "I tried. But we were discovered, and I could not bring myself to go through it again. He was my brother and I could not just end his life. So Jadzia and I devised a way to give him a new one. We gave him a new identity, and Dr. Bashir erased his memory and recoded his DNA. We sent him on his way as Rodek, son of Noggra. The woman that I have been corresponding with, Nebara, is his wife."

Finally, Worf looked over at her. Anderel's face was a mix of confusion and disappointment. What Worf did, in the eyes of Klingons, would be considered an act of cowardice and dishonor.

"Please say something."

"What is his name? His _real _name?"

"Kurn, Son of Mogh."

"So instead of facing the situation honorably, you tried to cheat your way out by just giving him a new name? Does Father know of this?"

Her words cut like a knife. Worf wanted to get angry at her for judging him, but she was right. "He does not," Worf answered simply.

"And that was the only thing you could think to do? To erase his memory? When he dies and crosses the river of blood, he will not do so as this new man you tried to make him into. He will do it as Kurn, son of Mogh. He will answer for his life as he was born into it, a life he doesn't even remember."

Worf was silent, heartbroken at her anger and disappointment in him.

"Why did he need the mok'tovah in the first place? What had he done to lose his honor?"

"Gowron took our home, our land, our seat on the council-"

"All just _things_. Materials things that come and go. What life ending dishonor did Kurn partake in?"

"He did nothing wrong. I opposed the war and-"

"Which means that he had not lost his honor. He lost his _position_. His wealth, his high station. So what? Is that the most important thing to a Klingon now? The true honor of your House never faltered- you were right about Gowron and the Dominion the entire time. He was wrong to go to war with the Federation, a war that was started by the very Changeling that took over my father's body. The dishonor was done _to you_. As the elder brother, instead of agreeing to end his life or erase his memory, you should have inspired him to keep going so that you could one day defeat your enemies together."

Worf had never thought about it like that, "When I killed Gowron, it was not just for Martok but for Kurn as well."

"Does he know that? Did you go to him, tell him who he really is and restore him to his rightful place? Or did you just enjoy the fruits of my father's favor all for yourself?"

"That was never my intention!" Worf replied defensively.

"So what have you done then?" she asked.

"I have cared for him and his family as best I could. That is why I have been going to Moren'Cha. He has a wife and children and I have given them assistance in every way I could."

"So that's what you have been sneaking around doing. What else have you kept from me?"

"I have been honest with you about everything else, Anderel."

"And how exactly am I supposed to believe that?"

Worf had no answer.

Anderel let out a weary breath, "I am going to beam over to Father's ship for the night."

Worf wanted to object, but he knew it would not be well received, "I understand," he whispered, his voice filled with defeat.

* * *

Anderel arrived on her father's ship and found him still at work in his Captain's office, "Daughter! What are you doing here?"

"Do you have any empty crew quarters that I can stay in tonight?"

"I do… what is going on?"

"Worf has a brother that I knew nothing about," she blurted out in exasperation.

"Yes, Kurn is his name I think."

"You know about him?"

"He sat on the High Council for several years. His fleet helped Gowron defeat the Duras Sisters in the Civil War. Of course I know who he is."

"You never said anything."

Martok shrugged, "Worf keeps everything a damn secret. I didn't know about Alexander until the boy was standing in front of me on my ship. He means well but you're going to have to get used to that."

"So he never mentioned him to you?"

"No. I figured they probably lost touch after Gowron dissolved their house. Why are you bringing this up now?"

Anderel decided not to go into all the memory wiping details, "The woman that I mentioned the other night at dinner… I thought Worf was seeing her. Turns out, she is just his brother's wife."

"Worf is sleeping with his brother's wife?!" Martok exclaimed.

"No! He was just visiting them. And he didn't want me to know."

"See what I mean."

Anderel sighed, "We're supposed to be getting married, Father. We've already taken The Oath."

"I will not tell you how to live your life, Daughter. I will say that if I thought Worf was capable of dishonoring you, I'd kill him myself. You cannot build a life with someone without a few bumps here and there. Your mother drives me crazy sometimes, and I know she knows that she could have done much better than me. But I love her, deeply. There is nothing that I would not do for her," he sighed, "Worf means well, his honor and loyalty are without question. But as much as he may know about Klingon history and culture, he is still learning what it really means to actually be a Klingon. I can think of no better guide in this endeavor than you."

* * *

Anderel stood at the back of the room and smiled to herself. She was surprised to find Worf here the next morning, leading a group of the Enterprise's crew in _mok'bara_ exercises. Worf spotted her and tried his best to stay focused. Anderel didn't join in, just watched intently. He wondered what she must be thinking of him right now, seeing him here so at home amongst all these aliens?

His concentration broken, Worf brought the session to an end. A handful of crewmates came up to him, thanking him for doing this again and expressing how much they'd missed it since he'd been gone. Worf tried to Anderel hung back until the last person left. Then, she approached Worf and handed him a flask, "A peace offering," Anderel said with a small smile.

Worf opened the lid, took a drink, and returned the smile "Prune juice."

"Chilled, of course."

"Thank you," he said, taking a larger gulp.

"It was described in the replicator menu as 'a warrior's drink.' You obviously made an impression around here. Is this something you used to do, teach _mok'bara_ to un-coordinated Humans?"

"They aren't all Human… and yes."

"I am learning so much about you on this trip."

"And I am hoping that you still want to be with me when it is over," Worf paused, "I know you needed your space last night, I understand that. I thought about it all night and came to the conclusion that I can never convince you that what I did was right, because I have second guessed it since it happened. For that I am sorry. But, it is done."

Anderel's voice was quiet, "I was shocked at what you'd done and angry that you kept it from me. But my heart still beats for you, that will not change. I know that in your own way you thought you were doing what was best. You tried to fix things by giving him another chance at life."

"It has burdened me for years. When I met your father and joined his House it became worse. I know that a warrior should not regret, but I cannot lie to you, I feel it deeply."

"I regret that you didn't trust me with this sooner."

"I was unsure how you would take it," he answered as honestly as he could, "I still am."

Anderel chose her words carefully so as not to insult Worf, but to make her point very clear, "It was a Human thing to do. That does not make it wrong, it just means that you used a different set of values to make your decision than most Klingons would have. That is who you are, Worf. You combine the traditions of your birth with the experiences of your upbringing."

Worf paused, letting what she'd said sink in. She had said these things to him before, but instead of being offended, this time he was taking it to heart, "But for the _yas'cha'dich_ of a powerful Klingon House, that could be a hindrance."

"That is for Father to decide."

"What do _you _think?"

Anderel let her silence be her answer.

Worf felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach. He lowered his eyes shamefully, "You deserve so much better than me..."

Anderel touched his face tenderly, "Par'machkai, I love you for who you are. I love you because you drink prune juice and teach mok'bara. I love you because you see me for who I am and have never tried to make me be someone different," she took his hand in hers, "And I am going to be there for you as you make right this thing that has troubled you for so long."

Worf wanted to make this right, he had for years. The question was, what did that even mean?

* * *

_**So sorry that this chapter took me so long! I've had the idea of bringing Rodek/Kurn back for years, but I am really torn about how I want this one to end. Should Worf tell Rodek the truth, or follow Jadzia's advice to not disturb his brother's new life? And if he does tell the truth and "resurrect" Kurn, what will that mean for Worf's role in the House of Martok? **_


End file.
